Chocolate Syrup Overdose
by Carmione
Summary: Mamoru just consumed an entire bowl of chocolate syrup. Usagi is just plain hyper. What's it like to see two supposed enemies on sugar highs together? !COMPLETE!
1. Don't Try This at Home

  


  


Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon at all.

  


Chocolate Syrup Overdose

  


Chapter 1 - Don't Try This at Home

  


Mamoru walked into the arcade and mumbled as he heard the annoying little bells jingle. He was glad the history test was over, but was still stressed out about it. 

  


"Hey Mamoru!," Motoki yelled over to him.

  


"Hey Motoki," he replied,"I need a cup of your strongest coffee, and a large bowl of chocolate syrup, please."

  


"What are you going to do with all that chocolate?"

  


"You'll find out." 

  


When Motoki sat the chocolate and coffee down in front of him, he gulped down half of the chocolate and poured part of it into his coffee. 

  


"WOW," Motoki exclaimed, his eyes huge.

  


After drinking down the rest of his chocolate, he felt much better.

  


"What was that for?," Motoki asked Mamoru, still in shock.

  


"Huge, huge test today, really, really stressed out, and you don't even wanna know what's gonna happen once this sugar gets in my body."

  


"Uh, OK? I guess....whatever.....I gotta go serve that table over there now, see ya later Mamoru!"

  


"See ya, see ya!" 

Just then, the one and only carefree Meatball Head walked in, more like stumbled, actually. Her friends were right behind her. She was laughing like crazy, and everyone turned to stare at her. She raised her head for a moment, stopped laughing, saw everyone staring at her, and started laughing again. When she looked at Mamoru, he started laughing out loud, too.

  


"What's she doing? What's so funny?," Mamoru asked between laughs. 

  


"Don't worry, it's just a sugar high. Very normal for someone like her, don't worry about it. Hey......looks like you're on one, too. Uh-oh.....," Ami said.

  


Motoki walked up and said, " Um, what's their problem?" 

  


"Sugar high," the girls said in unison. 

  


"Oh..."

  


Then Minako started babbling away,"The only bad thing about a sugar high is that they're liable to do anything. Anything. I know from experience. Anything!"

  


  


To anyone who has already read Sugar High - 

I am reposting Sugar High for two reasons. One, I'm fixing up some errors that I skipped the first time. Two, I'm writing up a tie-in to Sugar High that will be posted after I repost this. Thanks for reading!


	2. A Nice Safe Family Environment

  


Disclaimer : I do not own either Sailor Moon or Barbies.

  


Chocolate Syrup Overdose

  


Chapter 2 - A Nice Safe Family Environment

  


10 minutes later.... "One, two, ... buckle my shoe!! Three, four... look at the door!! No, that's not right...," Mamoru said to Usagi, who was sitting at a table with him.

  


She seemed to have calmed down a bit, but still had a huge grin on her face.

  


"Is that right?," he asked.

  


"I think you're supposed to knock on the door," she told him, and then appeared to go into deep thought about the rhyme. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  


At the table beside them, Ami, Minako, Makoto, and Rei were trying to figure out why Mamoru was still hyper.

  


"Maybe his body can't take the sudden blast of sugar?," Ami said.

  


She was unnoticed, though, because the other three girls were too far into their own thoughts.

  


"Or maybe h--," Ami tried to say, but was cut off by Minako.

  


"Oh no! What if the sugar killed his smart brain cells and he'll be like this forever and never be smart again and have to live on the streets!," she said in a rush.

  


"Oh, Minako, that's ridiculous! As I was saying --," Ami tried again, but was cut off once more.

  


"Remind me to never feed Mamoru chocolate again!," Motoki, who had just walked up to the table, said. "Here are your milkshakes! 2 vanillas for Ami and Minako, 1 strawberry for Rei, and 1 chocolate for Makoto."

  


"Um...is that the same kind of chocolate you gave Mamoru??," Makoto asked with a questionable look on her face.

  


"Well, yeah. We've only got the one kind!," Motoki said. "I'm suddenly not so thirsty for chocolate... I'll just have a water, thanks," Makoto told him.

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  


At Mamoru and Usagi's table, it seemed that Usagi was normal again. Mamoru, on the other hand, was still quite over-happy.

  


"Oh! Barbies!," he half-squeaked as a little girl walked by with her mother. She had a blonde Barbie doll in one hand, and a Ken doll in the other.

  


"Can I play?," Mamoru asked her in a small voice.

  


He looked sad when the mother practically dragged the little girl out of the arcade, muttering something like 'yeah, right, a nice safe family environment' and 'what is the world coming to.'

  


" Usagi, why wouldn't she play with me?," Mamoru asked with a sad voice.

  


"Don't worry, I'll play with you, Mamoru. Come on, let's go!," Usagi said after a moment.

  


She couldn't stand to see someone so sad, even though Mamoru usually was mean to her. She kind of liked the change in him. She grabbed his hand, and they walked out of the arcade together, with Usagi's friends staring after them with wide eyes and open mouths.

  


~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  


Thanks to all of the readers and reviewers of Chapter 1:

kirei*snow*tenshi

Sapphiregirl

Kairan Akiyama

Icy Dragon Claws (thanks for the plot help, too!)

tita-kun(definitely not all. There will be a tie-in very soon, and a possible actual sequel 

later)

happygolucky111

Kaylariana(Cute and scary. Precisely what I was going for, so thanks!)


	3. Shophopping!

  


Disclaimer : I do not own either Sailor Moon or Barbie.

  


Chocolate Syrup Overdose

  


Chapter 3 - Shophopping!

  


Seeing a teenage girl standing in the middle of the overly pink Barbie aisle might not be too strange a sight to see. But when you see an almost full grown man standing beside her, looking just as, if not even more, interested in the dolls, you might have something to worry about.

Usagi knew they were getting a few stares, but tried to ignore it. Mamoru probably hadn't noticed, and seeing as how he was in a childlike state of mind at the moment, she didn't want to let his feelings get hurt by telling him that some people thought they were strange. 

"Usagi! How about this one? ," he called over to her, pointing at a Barbie in a wedding dress. "She's so pretty!"

"Hmmm, alright! But don't you think she'll need a Ken doll? ," Usagi replied.

"Probably, but I don't like these Ken dolls. They all look funny," he complained.

"Well, here. This one is different. He has black hair; in fact, he looks almost like you! ," Usagi said in hopes of cheering him up.

"Wow! Thanks Usagi. Can we go now?? I can't wait to open them up! ," Mamoru said like an excited child with a tempting pile of birthday presents in front of him.

"OK, come on, let's go pay."

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:-~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Because Usagi knew that taking Mamoru back to her house would make her father pull out the dangerous weapons and her mother ask too many questions, she decided that going back to the arcade would work out better.

When she walked in, her friends were all still there. They seemed to be a little less shocked about everything than they were when Usagi and Mamoru first walked out together, but some of the shock came back when they saw Usagi and Mamoru return. I.m sure the Barbie dolls in Mamoru.s hands didn.t help.

"Hi guys! ," Usagi said to them. She went to stand in front of the table with Mamoru following right behind her.

"Hi," Rei managed to get out first, but she seemed slightly dazed.

"So, Mamoru's still acting like... that?? ," Makoto said. They saw Mamoru sit down at the table beside theirs.

"Well, it depends. What do you mean by that? He seems perfectly happy to me! ," Usagi said, seemingly clueless about Mamoru's sudden strange actions.

Everyone turned to look at Mamoru, who was making his Barbie and Ken dolls walk across the table with each other. The Ken doll was handing the Barbie doll a little package of Sweet and Low.

"OK, so maybe he is acting a bit strange..." Usagi said unsurely, turning back to look at the others.

"A bit! A bit!? He's practically a whole different person!" Rei shouted.

" Well, he seems happier now..." Usagi said quietly.

"He seems like a child, Usagi," Ami said.

" Speaking of.... where did Mamoru go??," Makoto asked.

Everyone turned to see... well, to not see Mamoru.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


Question : Does anyone know how to write shop hopping? Is it one word, two, or hypenated? It's the old word for shopping. Tell me if you do, please.

  


Thank you so much, readers and reviewer of Chapter 2:

Icy Dragon Claws

Hm... only one person reviewed. Oh well. Thank you, dearest friend!!

  


Keep on reading, people. There should be a tie-in posted soon!


	4. Finding Mamo

  


Disclaimer : I still don't own Sailor Moon, Barbie, or Ken.

  


Chocolate Syrup Overdose

  


Chapter 4 - Finding Mamo

  


  


"Point proven! He's just like a child... take your eyes off him for half a minute and he's gone!," Rei said, not looking the least bit worried about Mamoru.

  


  


Usagi ignored her and ran to the window, looking back and forth to try to find Mamoru. Her searches didn't help though... He was no where to be seen.

  


"Rei, we have to go find him!," Usagi said. "What if he's lost? I'll admit, he is acting childish. But that probably means he has no clue where he's going!"

  


Rei sighed. "Fine. We'll go find him," Rei said, pointing at herself and the other 3 girls. "You will stay here."

  


"But - "

  


"No buts! Someone needs to stay here in case he comes back, so it might as well be you. You'd probably get lost, too, anyway."

  


Ami, Makoto, and Minako stood and walked towards the door. Rei followed after making Usagi sit in the vacated booth. 

  


"Don't worry, Meatball Head. We'll find him," she told Usagi, the venom in her voice suddenly gone.

  


"Thanks, Rei."

  


Usagi leaned back into the booth and sighed.

  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


"I think we should split up. Minako and I will check around the school. Rei, you and Makoto should go check the park," Ami suggested.

  


"OK. But what should we do if we find him?," Makoto asked.

  


"Try to get him to come back to the arcade. We'll meet back there around 6. Good luck!," Ami said. 

And with those words, they ran off in opposite directions.

  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


"Where do you think he could've gone?," Minako asked Ami as they walked down the sidewalk.

  


"For once... I have no clue...," Ami said, sounding hopeless.

  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


"Any clue where he is, Rei??," Makoto asked as she looked around.

  


"I think we'll have more luck looking at the park than the others will have looking near the school. He probably saw some kids playing or something and decided to join him. We'll find him soon enough," Rei said

  


"Don't you think you were being a bit harsh to Usagi earlier? She really thinks Mamoru is happy. She doesn't see much wrong with the way he's acting," Makoto said.

  


"I don't know...," Rei said, looking at the ground

  


They walked on in silence for a few minutes. Rei looked up from the ground and noticed a man skipping along into a path between some bushes.

  


"Hey! There he is! And he apparently wasn't trying to hide from us. Skipping like that kind of makes him stick out..."

  


They ran after him, hoping to catch him before he went too far into the maze-like collection of bushes and flowers.

  


"Mamoru!! Mamoru, come back!," Rei yelled.

Mamoru chanced a quick glance back, but lost his balance. He fell into a waist-height bush that he hadn't noticed.

  


"Ow!"

  


Rei and Makoto slowed down beside him and tried to help him up.

  


"Go away! You're mean!"

  


"Mamoru, it's just us. We're going to take you back! It's OK, we're your friends, too," Rei tried to tell him.

  


"I heard you talking to Usagi. You made her look sad," Mamoru said in a pouting voice.

  


"Usagi's OK, Mamoru. Come no, we'll take you back to her!," Makoto told him.

  


" No! I don't want to... I want Usagi to come here," Mamoru said.

  


"Please Mamoru?? We'll get you another Barbie doll!," Rei said.

  


"Rei!," Makoto said as she elbowed Rei. "Bribery is not going to help."

  


"Fine...," Rei grumbled.

  


"How about I go get Usagi for you, Mamoru? Will that make you happy?," Makoto said.

  


"Yeah!," Mamoru said happily. 

  


"Alright, I'll let you stay here with Rei, and I'll be back with Usagi soon," Makoto said.

  


Rei sighed, not feeling like fighting with Makoto. She sat on the ground across from Mamoru and settled down for the wait. Mamoru pulled out his Ken doll and started squishing ants with Ken's feet.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


Thanks so much, readers and reviewers :

shei-sha

MichiSpiritChan

Icy Dragon Claws

tita-kun (sorry about the jumbledness. I think I've got it all figured out now...)

Lady Adelia

Milady Goddess

  



	5. Muddy Boobooheads

  


Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon.

  


Chocolate Syrup Overdose

  


Chapter 5 - Muddy Boobooheads

  


"Rei!" Mamoru said.

  


"Yes, Mamoru?" Rei said as she sighed and turned towards Mamoru.

  


"Why do Barbie's hands look funny... They're bent up. Why, Rei?" Mamoru asked.

  


"Because, Mamoru. Just because..." Rei said, turning back to stare at the rock in front of her.

  


"Oh. Ok, Rei."

  


They sat in silence for a minute. Mamoru had grown tired of stomping on the ants. He had placed the Ken doll beside him so that it was looking at Rei with it's arms held straight out, as if expecting a hug.

  


"Rei?"

  


"Yes, Mamoru?" 

  


"When will Usagi be here?"

  


"She'll be here when she gets here."

  


"Oh. Ok, Rei."

  


Rei looked up at Mamoru for a second, and then shook her head and looked back at the rock.

  


"Rei?"

  


"What, Mamoru?" Rei sounded quite annoyed this time.

  


"I'm bored."

  


"OK."

  


"Can we play a game?"

  


"Sure," Rei said, crossing her arms and leaning her head back on the bush behind her. She stared up at the sky and looked bored.

  


"Rei?"

  


Rei didn't say anything, but made a slight murmuring noise that Mamoru took as a sign to keep talking.

  


"I don't know what game to play."

  


Rei didn't answer.

  


"I wish Usagi was here."

  


Rei sighed again.

  


  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


  


Usagi was lying on her back on the bench, her feet towards the wall and her head hanging off the other side. 

  


'I wonder what's taking everyone so long.'

  


She sat up to look at the clock. It read 5:30.

  


"Usagi!" someone said.

  


Usagi turned to see Makoto walk up to her table. Makoto sat down and let out a breath.

  


"We found him, Usagi. He was in the park..."

  


"So where is he now? You didn't leave him there, did you?"

  


"Rei stayed with him."

  


"Oh. OK."

  


"I guess we should go get them now. Mamoru wouldn't come with us, so Rei had to stay behind."

  


"Why wouldn't he come with you?"

  


"Well, he wanted you! He wouldn't let us take him... he insisted that you were there."

  


Usagi smiled. "OK, let's go!"

  


Usagi jumped up and Makoto followed her, though a bit less enthusiastically.

  


  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


  


Mamoru broke the silence again.

  


"Can we play a game now, Rei?"

  


"Sure," Rei said in a bored voice.

  


Mamoru smiled.

  


"Which game can we play, Rei? Do you know a good one?"

  


"How about.... the Quiet Game? That's a favorite of mine..." Rei said sarcastically.

  


"That sounds boring, Rei. Let's play a different one. Let's play Red Rover!"

  


"Mamoru, there aren't enough people to play Red Rover."

  


"Oh... Ummm... Let's play... Red Light Green Light! You can be the light!"

  


"Mamoru, you would win anyway. You'd be the only one racing."

  


"Oh...OK... Let's play Duck Duck Goose!"

  


Rei sighed. She didn't want this list of games to go on forever. 

  


"Fine. Duck Duck Goose it is."

  


Mamoru smiled. Rei moved away from the bush and sat in the middle of the clearing.

  


"I'll be 'it' first, OK Rei??"

  


"OK, Mamoru." She still looked bored.

  


Mamoru stood up and walked over to Rei. He stopped right beside her. He took a deep breath and reached out to pat Rei's head seven times. 

  


"Duck.... duck.... duck.... duck.... duck.... duck....GOOSE!" 

  


Rei jumped up and ran as fast as she could away from the clearing and Mamoru. Mamoru stood still for a minute, but it then sank in that Rei was already gone. He ran right after her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Will they still be there by the time we get there, Makoto?" Usagi asked.

  


"I hope so," Makoto said.

  


Usagi took a deep breath.

  


"Don't worry, Usagi. We're almost there. Nothing could have happened in the short time I left them."

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


Rei laughed as she ran off. She went on for a second before thinking she might need to slow down. She stopped and turned around to make sure that Mamoru was still following her, but didn't realize how close he actually was. His eyes widened as he ran right into her, sending them both right into a pile of gummy mud.

  


Mamoru girl-screamed, and Rei groaned. 

  


"Oh yuck... Mamoru, why did you do that?"

  


"I didn't do it!! It was all your fault!!"

  


"No, it wasnt! You shouldn't have been chasing me so closely!!"

  


"Nuh-uh, you shouldn't have stopped. I'm supposed to chase you, that's the point of the game, booboohead..."

  


"Booboohead??"

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


Usagi and Makoto were almost to the clearing when they heard a scream. They walked a bit faster and heard people talking.

  


" - the point of the game, booboohead..."

  


"Booboohead??"

  


"Guys?" Usagi said. "What are you doing? What did you do, Rei?"

  


"I didn't do anything! It was his fault. He ran right into me... and now my shirt's covered in mud... "

  


"Usagi," he whined. "It was her fault! She stopped and made me trip on her. And I'm muddy, too."

  


Makoto sighed. "You guys are a mess," she said. "Come on, let's get back to the arcade. Ami and Minako will be there soon."

  


Makoto helped Rei up and pulled her along. Usagi went to Mamoru as he stood up and tried to get some mud off of him. 

  


"Usagi... It really wasn't my fault... And I don't like mud..."

  


"Don't worry about it. We'll fix it. Come on."

  


Usagi started after Makoto and Rei, and Mamoru walked up beside her. She looked over to Mamoru, who grinned widely and reached over to hold her hand. Usagi smiled back, and they continued on to the arcade, hand in hand.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Thank you again, wonderful readers and reviewers!! :

White Eternity

Callista NicTeryn

plankton

Libby

UsAgI-ChAn206

Icy Dragon Claws

super sailor usagi

Lily-Potter8

Matthew Greene (That must be a strange review for the people who don't realize you're

my brother... O.o)


	6. Strange, Strange, Strange

  


Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon!

  


Chocolate Syrup Overdose

  


Chapter 6 - Strange, Strange, Strange...

  


  


Ami and Minako were sitting at their regular booth at the arcade when Rei and Makoto walked in. Makoto looked stressed and Rei looked mad and ... muddy?

  


"Rei, are you alright? What happened? " Ami asked. Minako started to laugh, but she stopped when Ami elbowed her and gave her a look. 

  


"Did you find Mamoru? We don't know where Usagi's gone to," Minako said.

  


"Yes," Makoto said. "We found Mamoru in the park ... skipping ..." Makoto was still surprised by that. "He wouldn't come back with us, though."

  


"You didn't leave him there, did you?" Ami asked.

  


"Of course not," Rei said. She seemed angry that they weren't asking about her. Makoto rolled her eyes at Rei's moody reply.

  


"I left Rei with Mamoru while I came here to get Usagi. Mamoru refused to leave without her. I can see now that leaving those two alone was a big mistake." 

  


Rei rolled her eyes. 

  


"They tripped themselves into a pile of mud." 

  


Minako busted out in laughter, Ami tried to hide a smirk, and Makoto just sighed and slid into the booth.

  


"Oh, don't get so upset, Rei," Minako said. "It's just mud! There's no use crying over misspelled silk, you know."

  


All three girls rolled their eyes at Minako's propensity for confusing her words.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


Usagi and Mamoru hadn't tried to keep up with Rei and Minako, and none of them had really noticed it. It seemed familiar, almost natural, to be so close to Mamoru. 

  


'I never thought I'd think that before,' Usagi thought to herself.

  


Mamoru had tried to start skipping again, but Usagi had made him stop. She was still getting used to the fact that they were friendly enough to hold hands. She couldn't think about skipping together... Just yesterday, he was making fun of her grades, hair, clumsiness, and anything else he could pick out. But today he was being.... nice? Yes... nice. And fun.

  


'Two words I'd never have used to describe Mamoru before... nice and fun,' Usagi thought, smiling inwardly. Usagi was knocked out of her thoughts by a gasp from Mamoru.

  


"What? Is something wrong?" she asked him.

  


"Usagi?" he asked shakily.

  


"Yes?" she said, looking worried at what could have caused him to look so upset.

  


"I think I left my Barbie dolls in the park..." Mamoru said.

  


"Oh," Usagi said, trying not to laugh. Mamoru missing his Barbie dolls... just another strange thing to add to her strange day. "Don't worry! I'm sure they're fine where they are." 

  


Usagi wasn't to eager to have to turn back around for the Barbie dolls. She had received enough stares from passersby earlier thanks to the dolls and didn't want to have to go through it all over again.

  


"Are you sure, Usagi?? What if... what if they get lonely??" Mamoru said.

  


"I'm pretty sure they won't, Mamoru..." Usagi said. His Barbie obsession was starting to worry her. 

  


'I hope there's no lasting emotional damage on him after this day,' she thought.

  


"OK, Usagi," Mamoru said. "Maybe they found some friends!"

  


"Yeah, Mamoru. Maybe they did," Usagi said. 

  


Mamoru gave her a big smile. "You're smart, Usa-chan!" Mamoru leaned down and gave Usagi a quick peck on the cheek. When he pulled back, he smiled again and pulled Usagi off towards the arcade. He didn't notice the blushing, dazed look on Usagi's face. 'I really didn't see that one coming,' Usagi said. 'But I'm glad it did.'

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


After a mild debate, the girls decided not to go look for Usagi and Mamoru. It was almost time for some of them to head home, anyway. They figured that they'd be back soon, and stopped each other from worrying. It's not like they could have gotten lost. They'd both been to the arcade so many times that they could probably walk to it in their sleep.

  


"I'd really love to get these muddy clothes off... Could someone explain to me why I have to stay here again?" Rei said, wiping some mud off with a napkin.

  


"Because, Rei. We think you should try to apologize to Usagi and Mamoru," Minako said.

  


"For what?" Rei said.

  


"You've been acting quite rude around them both today, Rei," Ami said.

  


"And Mamoru's also covered in mud, if you didn't notice," Makoto said.

  


"OK, I can agree with Ami, I guess. But it really wasn't my fault that we're both covered in mud," Rei said.

  


"If you say so..." Minako said.

  


Rei rolled her eyes and grabbed another napkin for her shirt.

  


"Well, I can't wait any longer," Minako said. "I've really got to go! I can't be late tonight. Things to do, people to see..."

  


Minako stood, said her goodbyes, and walked toward the door out of the arcade. She stopped before exiting, though, due to something very interesting happening right in front of the door.

  


((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

  


Thanks to all readers and reviewers :

Libby

eli

super sailor usagi (Very enthuisiastic review!)

Icy Dragon Claws

tita-kun (thanks a lot!)

Callista NicTeryn (thank you!)

aino minako

plutosanm/trojan

Sailor Heaven

chica-latina-04

White Eternity (hehe... I think it could be possible...)

Usako4life (yikes!)

LightningStrikes

Stay tuned for the Sugar High tie-in!!!

  


  



	7. Pet Names and Sugary Goodness

  


Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon.

  


Chocolate Syrup Overdose

  


Chapter 7 - Pet Names and Sugary Goodness

  


  


  


  


"Can we get ice cream, Usa-chan?" Mamoru asked.

  


"I don't think so, Mamoru," Usagi told him. 'Usa-chan? Where did that come from? It's kind of cute, though,' Usagi thought.

  


"Oh. How about brownies? Or maybe a cookie, Usa!" Mamoru said.

  


"Mamoru, I think you've had enough sugar to last you a while."

  


"But sugar is nice. How about...a cupcake?" 

  


Usagi sighed. "Listen. I'll get you a cookie when we get there, but only if you stop asking."

  


'I hope I don't regret this. He can't get much more childish then he is now, can he?'

  


"OK, Usa!" Mamoru grinned.

  


They were a couple of buildings away from the arcade by now. Mamoru turned around and started walking backwards. He looked over at Usagi to see if she would notice. When she didn't, he started speeding up, and eventually started to skip backwards.

  


"Mamo, stop!"

  


'Mamo?' Usagi sighed. 'What a name...' She giggled to herself.

  


Mamoru smiled. "Why?"

  


"You might - "

  


Just as Usagi was about to warn him about falling, Mamoru lost his balance. They had just reached the doors of the arcade, when Mamoru tripped over his own feet. His arms flailed out, and he caught onto Usagi, bringing her down with him. He winced and closed his eyes as he fell, landing flat on his back and hitting his head lightly on the sidewalk. Usagi shrieked as she fell directly on top of him, her hands on either side of his head.

  


"Mamo, are you OK?"

  


Mamoru opened his eyes and blinked a few times.

  


"Hm? Oh... yeah... I'm fine."

  


He sat up so that Usagi was in his lap. Pedestrians passed by, some giving them strange looks.

  


"Are you sure? You didn't hit your head or anything?" Usagi said as she reached up to check his head for bumps.

  


"Yes, I'm OK, Usagi."

  


'Hm,' Usagi thought. 'Back to calling me Usagi, are we? Maybe he did hit his head.' She ran her fingers through his dark hair, even though she'd already made sure there weren't any injuries. 'Feels soft...'

  


"OK, if you're sure, Mamo."

  


Mamoru gave her an unidentifiable look and tilted his head to look at her. He continued to look at her until Usagi gently brought her hand up to touch his cheek. He startled.

  


"Um.. I think we should get up now, Usagi."

  


'He called me Usagi again. Calling me Usa was awfully short-lived...' Usagi thought.

  


"Oh, yeah - "

  


Just then, Minako ran out.

  


-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-

  


"What's wrong, Minako?" Makoto said as she walked over to the shocked-looking girl.

  


"Whoaaaahhhhh. What. Is. That?" Rei said when she went to stand beside the other two and looked out the door.

  


Ami shaked her head and followed. "What could possibly be so appalling?" she asked. But then she looked, too, and suddenly realized that there was a good cause to be confused and shocked.

  


"Um... I think Rei's question was definitely a good one," Makoto said.

  


Minako just stood staring with her mouth hanging open.

  


"OK, let's recap for a second. Every day that wasn't today, these two could hardly stand each other. And today, Mamoru suddenly gets an urge to act like a 5 year old girl. I mean, really. Barbie dolls?? And now, most strangely enough, they're all over each other. Literally. I mean, Usagi's actually on top of him. Could this day get stranger?" Rei gestured out.

  


"Most likely, and at this rate, it probably could. And you very well could have just jinxed the day into turning stranger. So thank you Rei," Ami said sarcastically. Rei didn't even bother to reply to that. She was a bit preoccupied wondering about what Mamoru and Usagi were doing in such a compromising position. Especially in a place that anyone could see them.

  


"OK, I can't understand this. Someone should go and figure out what's going on," Makoto suggested.

  


Minako ran out to get their questions answered, her curiosity no longer restrainable.

  


"Usagi! Mamoru! Hi! How strange to see you here today!" Minako said in a fake happy voice. She laughed nervously. "Uh... so what's new?"

  


Makoto and Ami then walked out.

  


'How obvious can she possibly be? Why did we let her go out first...' Ami thought as she shook her head and sighed.

  


"You know, I should probably just... um.. go. Now," Mamoru said, looking back and forth between Usagi and the other girls. "I have a .. headache."

  


"It is likely that it is due to the large amount of sugar you intook earlier today," Ami said.

  


"Um.. yes. That sugar.. I should probably never eat sugar again.. I don't exactly remember much of what's happened this afternoon. I remember... Barbie dolls?? Strange... I haven't played with Barbie dolls since I was.. um... never!" Mamoru ended nervously. The girls gave him a strange look. "So.. I guess I will just... see you tomorrow!"

  


Mamoru ran off.

  


'Tomorrow.' Usagi sighed as she thought. 'I think today was enough confusion to last me for a long time.'

  


(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

  


Thank you so much, everyone who has stayed with me and Sugar High. I hope you all try out the new tie-in/sequel to Sugar High, which will be posted soon. Watch for it!

  


Also, thanks to the person who reviewed and told me I'd had some mistakes. I don't have a beta, so I usually just rely on myself to edit... Hence, mistakes ensue... So thank you! I think I've fixed them all now.

  


For anyone who didn't get it, that knock Mamo took on the head when he fell stopped his sugar high. And now he's back to normal, and his memories of the afternoon are slightly hazy. :)

  


Wonderful, wonderful, oh-so-loved reviewers :

Chapter 6:

Lily-Potter8 (Which is precisely why a sequel is in the works :) )

sweety

mabel (I'm trying!)

AMI MIZUNO1

and Chapter 7:

White Eternity

sweety

Icy Dragon Claws

TN  
Callista NicTeryn (Yeah, I'm working on not being predictable...)

Kawaii Usa

Pika's my kitty

Usako4life

UsAgI-ChAn206

Moonlightshadows

mabel

AMI MIZUNO1 (Um... It is Usa/Mamo!)


End file.
